


Apology

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Mugello 2016 was always going to be a lot of drama, but Alex has just crashed out of the Moto2 race, and he's taken Luca with him...





	Apology

Alex felt the bike twitch, and then it was all over, he was sliding along the ground.

And he wasn’t alone.

Luca Marini was tumbling towards the barrier with him.

He couldn’t make it up.

It was bad enough that Luca’s big brother was mortal enemies with his brother, a feud that he wanted no part of but his surname had dragged him into it. Now he was going feel the wrath of a pissed off Italian first hand.

Luca’s gestures were unmistakable, and Alex was glad that the marshals were swarming around them, ushering Luca away from his broken bike, otherwise he’d be in danger of getting a piece of Luca’s mind courtesy of his fists.

Alex managed to get his bike back to the pits, and then he caught a break.

Red flag.

He’d get to restart the race, but Luca wouldn’t, and he felt awful about that.

*

Sixteenth was the most disappointing finish, no points to show for such a dramatic race, but he was glad to see the chequered flag.

And then he remembered that he had to go and apologise to Luca.

His stomach twisted into knots, and he wondered if he should take the security guys that had been assigned to him, but that felt like the coward’s way out. He needed to apologise to Luca, face to face, and without armed guards.

He slunk along the paddock, his plain grey hoodie pulled up around his face, and he hoped that was enough to stop the crowds realising who he was.

Hovering outside Luca’s garage he knew that the longer he waited the worse his nerves would be. So, he took a deep breath, unclenching his fists as he remembered the promise he’d made to his mama.

No fighting off the track.

He didn’t want to cause any more trouble for Marc, he’d already got enough to handle, and he was desperate to prove that he didn’t need his big brother to fight for him.

Strolling in he noticed that the garage was empty, no doubt everyone had gone to watch the MotoGP race, but then someone moved in the shadows.

“You’re brave coming here.” Luca stepped into the light, and Alex felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I came to say sorry.”

“Apology not accepted.”

Alex held his hands up, there was nothing else that he could say to put this right.

“Well, I’m still sorry.”

Alex turned to leave, but Luca moved to block the door, kicking out the wedge that was holding it open.

It felt like a trap.

The fluorescent lights were dim compared to the bright sunshine, and Alex scanned the room, checking that they were still alone.

“You did this just to get at Vale, didn’t you?” Luca pointed at Alex, his bony finger jabbing at his chest as Alex looked startled. “This is your brother’s way of getting revenge against him for Sepang.”

Alex had to resist the urge to groan out loud, for as long as he lived he never wanted to hear the word Sepang again.

“You’re as paranoid as your brother.” Alex snorted, acting far braver than he felt. “It was my mistake and I’m sorry you got caught up in it.”

“Yeah, right.” Luca went to shove him, and Alex grabbed his wrist, holding it with enough force that he got the point, but not so tight as to hurt him.

“This had nothing to do with Marc.”

“You’re both the same, sneaky and devious.” Luca shook his head, and Alex knew that they were his big brother’s words.

“I’m my own person, I race for me, and my mistakes are my own.” Alex let go of Luca’s wrist, pushing him aside. “I thought you of all people would understand that.”

Alex turned to leave, and he reached out for the door handle when he felt Luca grabbing his arm, twisting him around.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luca’s nostrils flared, and Alex was certain that he was going to be leaving with a black eye.

“Don’t you get tired of being nothing more than ‘Valentino Rossi’s half-brother’?” Alex mimed the quotes, and he felt guilty when he saw a flicker of sadness cross Luca’s face.

He hadn’t wanted a fight, but he’d managed to hurt Luca in a way that punches couldn’t.

“Fuck you.”

Luca had Alex backed up against the wall, his bright blue eyes staring into his soul and there was a tension in the air that was going to end one of two ways.

Alex flinched as Luca grabbed his hoodie, dragging him closer until their noses were touching, and Alex wondered what Luca’s lips would feel like pressed against his own.

So he kissed him.

They stood frozen, the roar of engines fading away as Luca’s grip on him loosened, and he found the courage to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking at Luca’s lips until he was granted entry.

The breathless gasps and moans echoed around the empty garage, and Alex found himself grinding against Luca, their half-hard cocks touching as Luca bit down on his lip. Alex broke the kiss, staring at Luca as he licked his lip, the metallic taste filling his mouth.

“Now we’re even.”

Luca stormed out of the garage, leaving Alex alone and confused. The taste of blood was the only proof that Alex hadn’t imagined it all.

Alex walked back along the paddock on shaky legs, his heart pounding as he sucked on his lip.

He slid into Marc’s garage, his dad on edge as Marc fought Jorge, the win snatched out from under him at the last possible moment.

At least it wasn’t a controversial result, Luca’s brother had been taken out of the race by an engine failure.

*

Alex snuck out of Italy while the crowd was still milling around on the track, and Alex couldn’t help but wonder what he’d have done if they were staying there tonight.

Looking for Luca would have only caused trouble, so maybe it was for the best that there was some distance between them now.

***

Alex was sat at home, chilling before the next race, his parents were out visiting friends, and Marc was in Andorra.

He thought about texting Tito, motocross always took his mind off things, and he could do with a distraction from his thoughts.

The memory of kissing a certain blue-eyed Italian was plaguing him, and it was only a matter of time before he ended up telling Marc everything.

A crazy little bit of him had seriously thought about driving to Italy and going to look for Luca at the Ranch. It was definitely for the best that his parents had taken the car.

He wandered upstairs to find his phone, and he could see his bed when there was a knock on the door.

Alex froze, he wasn’t usually home alone, and since the Sepang incident, he was wary of opening the door for fear that it was a crazed Rossi fan, back to harass his family.

He wished that there was a way to see who was at the door without having to open it, and he took a breath, forcing himself to stay calm as he crept closer. The nerves were so great that he flung the door open, and he froze when he saw who it was.

“Luca?”

“Hi.” Luca smiled, and Alex reached out to stroke his cheek, checking that he was real. “Can I come in?”

Alex grinned, taking Luca’s hand as he led him to the sofa, offering him a sip from his half-drunk can of cola.

Luca took a gulp, fidgeting with the can as Alex tried to think of something to say that wasn’t ‘what are you doing here?’

“Do you know what Vale said about his engine failure?”

“No.”

“That Marc sabotaged it.” Luca rolled his eyes. “He’s such a drama queen.”

“So are you.” Alex stuck his tongue out, and Luca gave him a playful nudge.

“I was just really angry. Taken out of my home race, when all I wanted to do was show everyone that I’m more than just ‘Valentino Rossi’s half-brother’.” Luca mimed the quotes, and Alex nodded. “I’m sorry for what I said to you.”

Alex stroked the side of Luca’s hand with his thumb, mesmerised by his soulful blue eyes, and he found himself leaning in for a kiss.

It was soft and chaste, much more fitting for a first kiss, and it left them both grinning like idiots.

“Apology accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
